


Tickle Spell

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ FEBRUARY 06 2017 ]mabel finds a tickle spell in one of the old journals while Ford’s away and decides to use it on Dipper as a prank. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Tickle Spell

Mabel flipped to the next page in the journal. 

“Gnomes? Seen it. Zombies? Oh yeah. Dinosaurs? Yup!” Mabel sighed as she turned yet another page. Dipper had requested she read up on the other two ever since they returned to Gravity Falls as technically-teenagers. She had seen most of journal 3, but she hadn’t read journal 1 or 2 yet. Or skimmed. She didn’t really read the notes she just looked at the title and pictures. And most of it was covered in the third journal, until…

“’Spells and Magic’ Ooh, this seems interesting!” The only real spells she saw in the other journal were boring like increasing brain capacity and junk. Mabel flipped through the section, glancing at each page. She stopped and did a double-take when she got to one. 

“Tickle spell?” Mabel could hardly read it without giggling. There was a spell for tickling? The brunette read the page. 

“Blah blah blah, tickles person it touches, blah blah blah, liquid potion, blah blah blah, no real use? Oh I can think of a few uses!” Mabel grinned. She could have some real fun with this, and one target in particular came to mind. 

—

“Oh Gruncle Fooooooord~!” Mabel called out. Soon she was swooped from the ground and held up in the air in front of a smiling face. 

“What can i do for ya, Mabel?” Ford asked. Mabel smiled. 

“I found a spell in your old journal that seems really good for a prank and i was wondering if you had any ingredients for it!” Mabel explained in one breath. 

“Whoa whoa, slow down. You know these spells aren’t for play. They can be dangerous!” Ford set her down to give her a portion of a lecture. Mabel simply pulled out the book and showed him the page. Ford glanced at it and laughed. “Oh! I remember this!” Ford chuckled. “I’m assuming you’re gonna do this to Dipper.” 

“Who else?!” Mabel laughed. The old man snickered and ruffled her hair a bit. 

“Alright, alright, i’ll help you. As long as you don’t rat me out afterwards. If he asks, this was all your idea!” 

“Deal!” Mabel and Ford shook on it. 

—

“And last but not least, a dash of gnome hair… where are going to get gnome hair without-”

“Here you go!” Mabel handed a bag with some gnome hair to her gruncle. 

“Where did you-?”

“Saved it from our first encounter with the gnomes. It was the first weird thingy that happened to us!” Mabel explained. Ford just chuckled and tossed it into the bowl where he was mashing ingredients into a fine liquid. It was pink and sparkly from unicorn hair that was leftover from their big protection spell last summer. Ford opened a drawer and put on some rubber gloves. He took a bottle and dipped it into the concoction, letting the strange potion fill it. Ford then took out the bottle and wiped off the liquid on the outside. 

“Here you go, Mabel. One tickle potion ready for your brother!” Ford handed Mabel the bottle and threw away his gloves. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Gruncle Ford!” Mabel hugged Ford tight then ran off, focused on finding her twin. 

—

“OOF!” Both twins gasped simultaneously as Mabel had accidentally ran right into her brother, thankfully the bottle didn’t spill. Ford had thankfully put a cork in it. 

“H-Hey, Mabel. You alright?” Dipper asked worriedly. Mabel just smiled. 

“I have a surprise for you, Dipper~” 

“Why do i have a feeling this is a bad thing?” Dipper joked. Mabel grinned wider before presenting him with a bottle filled with the pink tickle potion. “W-What is that stuff?”

“A potion from the book! Ford helped me make it!” 

“Ford helped you? What kinda potion is it?”

“Try it! You’re- uh- supposed to…” Mabel recalled that it tickled the person it touched. “-touch it! Then it, uh, takes effect!” 

“I don’t trust this…”

“Come on bro-bro, don’t you trust me?” Mabel batted her eyelashes and smiled. Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Alright alright, I’ll give.” Dipper took the bottle form Mabel and uncorked the bottle, gently tilting the bottle to give a few drops to his hands. 

Dipper watched as the pink potion dripped into his hands, although as soon as the drops touched his palms a tingling sensation on his hands began to overwhelm him. Dipper smiled despite himself. The tingling kinda tickled his palms. 

“Whahat ihis this? Ihit tihickles!” Dipper began giggling as the sensation traveled up his arm towards his armpits. Mabel quickly took the potion back from Dipper, realizing he was about to drop it, and bit her lip excitedly as she watched her plan fall into action. Dipper erupted into hysterical giggles as the tingling finally touched down at his underarms. 

“Surprise! It’s a tickle potion!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“Whahahahat?!” Dipper cried through his laughter. As soon as the tingling crept down towards his ribs he was done for. Dipper fell to the floor laughing, kicking and thrashing wildly. “MAHAHAHABEHEHEHEL!”

“Yes Dipper?”

“STAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“Sorry! No can do! The book says it’ll wear off in like 10 minutes.”

“STAHAP IHIHIT NOHOHOW!”

“I can’t, Dipper! I guess it’s up to the spell whether it wants to stop or not!” Mabel spoke as if there weren’t a cackling boy on the floor. Dipper pounded the ground at the intensity of the tickles, unable to stand his ribs being tickled. He was just way too ticklish there. He felt the magical tingling swirl about and zero in at the worst points on his ribs, then go back to feather light tingling. It was maddening!

What’s worse is that he could feel it creeping towards his feet. His worst spot. His thrashing increased tenfold. Mabel noticed. 

“You alright there, Dipper?”

“IHIHIT’S GOHOHOING TOHOHOWARDS MYHY FEHEHEET!” Dipper shrieked. Mabel just doubled over laughing. 

“Oh man. That’s not good for you! As your sister, i know for a fact that’s your death spot.”

“HEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!” Dipper shrieked with pure desperation… and also a tad bit of giddiness. 

“We both know you don’t want that! You love it when i tickle you!” Mabel explained as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. Dipper went bright red. 

“NOHOHO IHIHI DOHOHOHO- AHAHAHAHA!” Dipper was cut off by his own maniacal laughter as the magic potion found the soles of his feet. Dipper kicked wildly as he laughed his heart out. All the while Mabel stood and watched giddily. 

“You totally do! You even told me you loved it when we were younger, and you still never tell me to stop. You just don’t like that i added a potion this time!” Mabel stuck out her tongue, not that Dipper could even see through his teary-eyed laughter. 

Suddenly, the sensations began to fade. Dipper took a moment to catch his breath in between giggles. Mabel noticed Dipper start getting up. The look on his face screamed ‘revenge’. Mabel set down the bottle and began side-stepping towards the door. 

“Heh… Well I’m gonna go see what Wendy’s doing!” With that, Mabel took off,

with Dipper right behind her, wiggling fingers in the air and the bottle of potion left forgotten on the floor.


End file.
